Dan Robbins
*This wiki is archived on a separate drive to help protect against vandalism.* Dan Robbins is a politician and a loyal member of the Republican Party. Despite having many sympathies for the Libertarians and the Freedom Caucus, and seeking an alliance between the two and the Republicans, he had kept good relations with the GOP for his entire career. He has been playing all three iterations of POWER since Feb. 2017, although in POWER 1 he played under the name Tom Robbins. Mr. Robbins had participated in the Dick Henry coup, and served as a GOP Deputy Head of Recruitment, as well as a member of the Strategy team and a member of the Old Guard. He hopes to remain a powerhouse for the GOP and other freedom oriented parties as one of POWER's oldest and most consistent players. POWER I Dan Robbins, then known as Tom Robbins, first ran against Senator Smokey Brown, seeking to unseat a boisterous Democrat. However, Tom Robbins lost the election. Unfazed by the loss, he instead ran for the Governor seat, and successfully unseated incumbent Joshua Jay Raines. Following the election, Tom Robbins paid off New Mexico's massive debt while maintaining reasonably low taxes and a booming economy. Similar fiscally responsible decisions and ideas, along with budget research, have brought him much influence in swaying many future policy decisions made by the Republican treasury. POWER II In POWER 2, he held a Senate seat in Colorado, seeking to bring similar reforms from New Mexico. As a Senator, he looked forward to working with former Governor Matt Engarde, a member of the NDA, to bring these reforms to Colorado. Later wanting a change, Dan Robbins moved to Alabama for a senate seat after successfully keeping Bingo Sandbelt away from the Colorado senate seat in at least two elections. Dan held the Alabama senate seat until he was completely nuked out of his seat during an NDA resurgence. The NDA had to focus most of their Attack Ads on this Alabama seat in order to flip the seat in their favor. Following this loss, Dan Robbins decided to retire in Vermont. He publicly stated he was retiring permanently, although he told Republican leadership that he only planned to retire for about a month or so. Many NDA members rejoiced at the news, as they truly believed that Dan Robbins was gone for good. While in Vermont, he remained inactive until he gained a somewhat high power stash. He then spent this stash to gain a headstart in building SI, and to later sneak a Senate 2 seat win. Dan Robbins remained the sole Republican politician in Vermont with a seat, and many NDA members had tried to unseat him. All had failed. POWER III In POWER 3, Dan Robbins decided to start off in Indiana. He ran for the Senate 1 seat and remained a powerful player in keeping Indiana a Republican stronghold, even during the Democrat resurgence. He held the Indiana S1 seat for many elections; however, seeing that there were more active Republicans in Indiana while his own party had less seats elsewhere, he started to mull about moving to another state that might need him more. Not long after considering moving, on a whim Dan Robbins decided to spend an unusually high amount of power on AAs while he was running for his primary. At this time, Democrat Earl Warren took advantage of this, and switched to the Republican party in order to primary Dan Robbins out of his seat and send AAs while Dan's reputation was high. Following the primaries, Earl Warren switched back to the Democrats and took the seat unopposed. Dan Robbins saw this as an opportunity to move to Georgia, which only had 1 active Republican and 2 active and challenging Democrats. Although he lost the first election against Alexander Nova, a fellow Republican who had a similar plan was able to unseat Dylan. Dylan then decided to run for Alexander Nova's seat in opposition to Dan when Alex didn't get online in time for the primaries. Dan successfully won this race against Dylan, and thus made Georgia fully red. Dan Robbins had dealt with many attacks from his rival Christopher Jacobs, who had a similar goal of making Georgia blue. Despite his rival's best efforts, Robbins successfully held his seat for a good number of terms. However, he changed his goals from making his constituents flip the state red towards uniting the Republican Party with the Freedom Caucus. Part of this goal meant a party switch to the Freedom Caucus while keeping on good terms with the GOP. POWER IV Following the third game reset, many Freedom Caucus members moved back over to the GOP. Dan Robbins also moved back to the GOP, seeing as his efforts may have been successful. He chose to run for Governor in Missouri this time. He told then-Governor Parker Felterman that he wanted to run for Governor, and that Parker could take one of the Senate seats Parker accepted the offer, but lost the Senate race to Jimmy Carter, a member of the Christian Popular Front party. Robbins won the Governor seat and immediately went to work to cut the $4,800,000 state debt. Seeing as taxes were at only 1% and with no other ways to raise revenue to cut the debt more quickly, he raised them to a modest 3% with the intention of cutting them back down to 1% when the debt was turned into a $250,000 surplus. Unfortunately he lost the Governor seat to Drew Laton before he was able to accomplish his goal, although there was a silver lining: he removed nearly $1 million from the Missouri debt, a reduction of over 20%. He later ran for the Missouri House and won 3 seats. He won an additional house seat when Ivo Robotnik decided to resign from his seats. POWER V In the fifth iteration of the game, Dan Robbins chose to run for house seats in Tennessee. To this day he holds more house seats than any other POWER V Tennessee politician. He was able to consistently keep a minimum of 5 house seats, and many times held all 9 house seats for the state. Category:Republican Party politicians